1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus which converts the resolution of an input image signal and can perform on-screen display.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, computers output image signals having various resolutions. Accordingly, display apparatuses have been manufactured which can receive these image signals having various resolutions output from computers and display images by converting the input resolutions in accordance with the resolution of a display device such as a liquid crystal panel. Also, display apparatuses which can receive not only computer signals but video signals of, e.g., NTSC and display images by converting the input resolutions in accordance with the resolution of a display device, have been manufactured.
Many such display apparatuses have a so-called on-screen display (to be referred to as OSD hereinafter) function which, when the user wants to adjust the contrast, brightness, and position of the screen, displays the states of adjustment as characters on the screen. When this OSD is performed, if OSD information is mixed with an input image signal and the resolution of this mixed image signal is converted in accordance with the resolution of a display device, the size and position of the OSD on the screen change according to the conversion magnification which changes in accordance with the resolution of the input image signal.
To solve the above problem and obtain OSD having the same size regardless of the resolutions of input image signals, the conventional approach is to prepare fonts of OSD characters for different resolutions and switch fonts to be used in accordance with the resolution of interest, thereby obtaining OSD of the same size.
In the above method, however, it is necessary to prepare a plurality of OSD character fonts for different resolutions respectively. This increases the size of an OSD character font memory and the cost. Also, it is necessary to switch fonts to be used for each resolution and reset the OSD position.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above problems.
It is another object of the present invention to perform OSD having an optimum size in a predetermined position on a screen even when a resolution conversion process is performed.
To achieve the above objects, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus comprising resolution converting means for converting the resolution of an input image signal into a predetermined resolution and generating a sync signal synchronized with the converted image signal, mixing means for mixing an on-screen display signal synchronized with the sync signal and the converted image signal, and display means for displaying an image related to an image signal output from the mixing means in accordance with the sync signal.